Soma Party I
by Monsieur J
Summary: Shigure découvre une vieille boîte dans le grenier. C'est un étrange jeu qui va aspirer nos amis. Ils vont devoir participer à la plus étrange partie de dé de toutes leurs. Par le créateur de "L'enterrement de Tohru" (je me fais de la pub), voici SOMA PAR
1. Default Chapter

**SOMA PARTY I**

Cette journée commença comme n'importe quelle journée chez les Soma. Yuki était dans sa chambre entrain de faire ces devoirs sagement car c'était un élève modèle. Kyo lui était entrain de descendre les escaliers. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Tohru, des fleurs à la main et un sourrire niais sur son visage.

"Euh Tohru, pourquoi tu tiens ça ?demanda Kyo, inquiet pour sa santé."

"Et bien Shigure a cassé un vase aujourd'hui et comme il ne savait pas où les mettre il m'a demandé de tenir ces fleurs et de ne plus bouger."

"Tu as conscience qu'il se sert de toi comme pot de fleurs ?"

"Allons Kyo, Monsieur Shigure ne ferait jamais une telle chose !"

"Tohru, il t'a déjà utilisé comme chaise, planche à repasser et serpillère. Tu crois qu'il aurait des scrupules à t'utiliser comme pot de fleurs ?"

"Hihihi, voyons Kyo, il ne m'a jamais utilisé comme serpillère. Il m'a juste enveloppé dans d'étranges vêtements mouillés et m'a demandé de me frotter sur le sol. C'était très marrant !"

Shigure fit alors son apparition, descendant les escaliers très rapidement.

"- Bonsoir tout le monde !"

"Nous sommes le matin, fit Kyo en grognant. Tu utilises encore Tohru !"

"Je ne l'utilises pas, n'est-ce pas Tohru ?"

"Il ne m'utilise pas."

"C'est bien ! Tu vois, je ne l'utilises pas.."

"Il ne m'utilise pas, je confirme."

"Bon, ça va j'ai compris !"

"Kyo, va chercher Yuki !"

"Pourquoi ! Il est très bien où il est !"

"Son frère va bientôt arriver et il a sûrement hâte de lui dire bonjour !"

"Ok,je veux bien aller le chercher pour ça, héhé"

Yuki, élève sérieux qu'il était, était entrain de faire ses fabuleuses équations quand le chat vint arracher la porte de la souris pour la lui jeter à la figure. Il l'attrapa d'une main et la relança sur Kyo qui eut une vilaine bosse.

" Bon, tu dois descendre !"

"Et pourquoi celà ? J'étais justement entrain de calculer la valeur de x dans une équation à treize inconnues. Tu me déranges là."

"Bon écoute, l'intello, on te demande en bas, soit tu viens, soit tu restes là et je descends en bas et j'explique à Shigure que tu es occupé en haut avec tes histoires de x."

"Voilà, comme ça il me laissera tranquille."

Yuki eu alors un flash. Il était entrain d'imaginer la scène si Kyo descendait en bas.

"Désolé Shigure, il ne peut pas venir, il est occupé avec ces histoires de x, et d'iconnues et j'ai pas tout compris."

"De X ? Notre petit Yuki ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, tout être normalement constitué sombre tôt ou tard la dedans, ce qui signifie que notre petit Kyo lui n'est pas normalement constitué et..."

La bulle explosa et Yuki quitta rapidement sa chambre pour doubler le chat et arriver en bas avant lui.

" Je suis, fit-il épuisé, là.."

"Ah te voilà petite souris, non ce n'est pas pour une histoire de dents mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier tout à l'heure !"

"Shigure, ce n'est qu'une vieille boîte, c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ?"

"Mais non, j'ai des raisons bien plus obscures.."

Il lança alors un terrifiant regard et se mit à rire diaboliquement pendant que grondait le tonnerre. Finalement, on frappa à la porte. Yuki s'en alla ouvrir. Ayame le prend alors dans ces bras.

" Oh mon frère adoré, que tu m'as manqué ! Je suis si content, si heureux, si enchanté de te revoir !"

Yuki essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon. Finalement, le serpent abandonna de lui même et s'en alla saluer Shigure.

"Bonjour Shigure, mais tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. C'est le kimono que je t'ai offert que tu portes ? Oui, c'est bien lui je le reconnais ! Oh mon dieu c'est merveilleux comme il te va bien. C'est admirable, on croirait que je l'ai fait exprès pour toi. Shigure, tu devrais devenir mannequin. J'ai justement hier rencontré un garçon un peu plus jeune que toi qui débuté là dedans. Je lui ai dit qu'avec la tête qu'il avait, il ferrait mieux de rester chômeur. C'est incroyable comme les gens surrestiment leur beauté. Est-ce que moi je me vante d'être beau ? Non ! Car c'est utile, ça se voit assez. Il suffit de me regarder droit dans les yeux pour reconnaître l'éclat royale qui aveuglerait la plus myope des taupes. D'ailleurs je me suis acheté un nouveau mirroir, il est magnifique. J'ai mis en face de lui une lampe pour l'éclairer le soir, tu sais la lampe que j'ai récupéré dans une brocante récement ? Mais si souviens toi, la brocante de la semaine dernière. On y était allé car Mayuko tenait un stand, oui voilà c'est ça ! Oh que de souvenirs. Oh, tu es là aussi Koko-kun, et bien tu pourrais venir me saluer !"

"Mais c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de parler sans laisser dire un mot ! Et ne m'apelle pas comme ça !"

"Et voilà notre adorable Tohru. Regardez là, n'est-elle pas mignonne quand elle fait la potiche ?"

"Ayame, ferme là, fit Yuki en s'enervant."

"Allons allons, petit frère, tu sais bien que les gens stressés fronçant les sourcils trop souvent attrapent des rides très jeunes !Je n'aimerai pas que ça t'arrive. J'ai déjà vu ce cas chez la mère d'un ami qui.."

"Ayame je t'ai demandé de te taire !lança Yuki."

"Je le sais bien mais excuse moi de te donner des conseils. C'est vrai après tout, Monsieur se croit aussi parfait que son frère. N'importe quoi ces jeunes, fit-il, vexé."

"Je suis peut être allé un peu fort, fit la souris, regrettant ses dernières paroles. Désolé Ayame, mais fait aussi un effort car.."

"Tu as entendu Shigure, mon petit frère vient de s'excuser ? Il reconnait de lui même ses erreurs, il apprend vite n'est-ce pas ?"

Ayame tomba par terre, Yuki venait de l'assomer avec une chaise.

"Ce que je le hais !"

"Oh non, Monsieur Ayame est blessé. Que dois-je faire Monsieur Shigure, je ne peux pas l'aider j'ai les mains occupées !"

"Tohru, tu dois prendre conscience que tu ne peux pas tout faire à la fois. Ayame va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Contente toi de tenir ces fleurs...Et va me chercher un café aussi !"

"Toi aussi Shigure, tu n'es pas mieux !cria Kyo."

"Calmez vous tous, je vous sens si stressé. Regardez, j'ai trouvé cette boîte de jeu dans le grenier. Je vais ouvrir la boîte et on va tous se détendre en y jouant."

Shigure trouva alors un dé ainsi qu'un plateau de jeu enfermé dans une solide boite en plastique transparente. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de bouger les pions qui étaient posés sur le plateau, à l'intérieur. Shigure chercha alors une ouverture. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de toucher les pions.

" Il est débile ton jeu, fit Kyo en soupirant."

"Ou suis-je ?fit Ayame qui se réveillait."

Yuki attrapa un dé et le jetta sur le crâne de son frère qui continua sa sieste. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de la boîte de jeu et nos amis se retrouvèrent alors tous les cinq aspirés. Lorsque Shigure se releva, il se frotta les yeux. Nos amis se trouvaient à présent sur le plateau de jeu.

"Nous sommes des pions, fit Yuki."

"C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?fit Shigure. Sache que c'est depuis très longtemps que Akito et moi manipulons le...Ah tu parles de pions parce que nous sommes sur le plateau de jeu ? Ah oui, bien sûr. Ahahaha, suis-je bête. Des pions, ahahaha."

"Oh non, que s'est-il passé ?Où sommes nous ?cria Tohru. Maman ! Maman, j'ai peur !"

"Tohru, garde ton sang froid et.. Tohru, les fleurs !fit Shigure."

"J'ai du les faire tomber quand j'ai été aspiré."

"Ah non, par terre, quelqu'un va marcher dessus, lança le chien."

"On s'en fout de tes fleurs, hurla Kyo. On a la taille d'une fourmi, on est enfermé dans une foutue boîte et on va tous mourrir de faim !"

"Ne paniquons pas. On va attendre, réfléchir et discuter autour d'un bon café. Tohru va me..Oh non, nous n'avons pas de café avec nous. Qu'allons nous faire ?"

"Je crois qu'avant de s'enerver, il faut analyser la situation, expliqua Yuki. Nous sommes enfermés dans un jeu de societé qui doit certainement avoir des règles. J'ai lancé le dé tout à l'heure et j'ai fait quatre. Nous devons donc par conséquence avancer de quatre cases. Nous n'avons qu'à faire ça et sortir du jeu le plus rapidement possible."

"Pas si rapidement que ça, fit Shigure, j'ai mon éditrice qui doit venir."

"Mais vous êtes débiles où quoi ? On va pas jouer à ce jeu débile, je me tire !cria Kyo."

Il se mit à marcher sur la première dalle et dépassa rapidement la quatrième. Lorsqu'il marcha sur la cinquième, il se mit à hurler. Il venait de marcher sur des braises ardentes. Kyo recula un peu et se prépara à sauter au dessus de la case Cinq. Il tomba sur la Case Six et tomba dans un étrange trou pour finalement se retrouver à la case Départ. Il tomba sur Ayame.

"Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de tricher, fit Yuki. Merci Kyo d'avoir tester pour nous. En avant les amis, nous devons sortir de ce jeu !"

"Euh une minute les jeunes, qui va porter Ayame ?lança Shigure."

"KYO DOIT PORTER AYAME, fit une grosse voix qui devait appartenir au Maître du Jeu."

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi moi d'abord !"

"PARCE QUE TU DOIS ETRE PUNI POUR AVOIR TRICHER."

"Rien à faire, je le porterai pas !"

"MÊME SI JE LIS A HAUTE VOIX LES POEMES QUE TU ECRIS EN SECRET DANS TA CHAMBRE ?"

"N'importe quoi, j'écris pas de poèmes, fit-il en riant."

"MOI MON POIL EST ROUX, ET TOI TU T'APELLES T..."

"C'est bon c'est bon, je le portes ! Tait toi !hurla le chat."

"C'est quoi ce poème débile ?fit Shigure en riant. Alors Kyo, tu as encore beaucoup de secret à nous cacher ?"

"Ce jeu commence à m'enerver."


	2. Les épreuves

Nos amis étaient donc arrivés à la case.

" -Tiens, on peut relancer le dé ?demanda Shigure.

NON VOUS DEVEZ GAGNER LE MINI-JEU"

Une jeune femme fit alors son apparition. Elle portait de grosses lunettes, elle avait un chignon et un grain de beauté sur le coin de la lèvre. Elle tenait dans ses mains une grosse règle en bois. Elle portait un tailleur et des talons.

" -VOUS DEVEZ LA VAINCRE, expliqua la voix."

Shigure regarda Kyo qui regarde Yuki qui regarda Tohru qui elle regardait les papillons passer.

" -Vous croyez qu'on peut se permettre de frapper une femme ?demanda Yuki.

Tu frappes bien Ayame, fit Shigure.

Ayame n'est pas une fille.

Et bien imagine que cette femme est Ayame, fit le chien.

Aucun rapport, soupira Yuki.

Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes, fit Kyo. Je vais aller m'en occuper !"

Il s'approcha alors de la femme tranquillement et celle-ci se mit à hurler.

" -KYO !Tu as fait tes devoirs !Non je paries ! Tu es un méchant garçon !"

Elle attrapa la main du garçon et claqua la grosse règle en bois sur ses doigts. Il cria.

" -Au coin Kyo, tu as été très vilain !"

Elle poussa alors le chat qui tomba par terre.

" -Tu es vraiment nul Kyo, soupira Shigure. Allez Yuki à toi !

Non merci, fit la souris. Je refuse de la frapper.

Yuki a raison, je vais aller lui parler !s'exclama Tohru."

Tohru s'approcha à son tour de la femme.

"-Bonjour Madame, je m'apelle Tohru Honda. Mes amis et moi sommes prisonniers de ce jeu et nous esperons sortir et pour sortir, nous sommes obligés de passer par là. Vous pouvez nous laisser passer ?

Tohru Honda ? Tu fais des études ?

Oui, car c'est ce que ma Maman voulait.

Pourtant tu n'es pas faite pour les études Tohru !

Quoi ?

Dix et dix font !

Attendez !Je dois d'abord me souvenir de la chanson de ma Maman. Un plus un, ça fait deux pains. Deux plus deux, quatre oeufs..J'ai oublié la suite !

Tu es nulle Tohru Honda, tu ne réussiras jamais tes études !"

Elle leva alors le bras mais le beau et magnifique Yuki qui est un peu le héros attrapa le bras de la femme.

" -Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Tohru car.."

Et Shigure arriva et poussa le garçon dans les bras de la mégère. Celui-ci devint alors un rat. La femme se mit à hurler. Elle avait peur des souris.

" -Héhé, j'étais sûr que ça allait marcher, fit-il en souriant.

Shigure, préviens la prochaine fois, soupira Yuki"

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis passèrent la première épreuve. La jeune femme avait étrangement disparu. Kyo attrapa le dé et le lança violement par terre. Il fit un trois. Il se mit à crier hurler et avança rapidement. Un éclair le frappa alors. Il fit demi-tour, attrapa Ayame et s'en alla avec le serpent sur son dos.

" -Ca va comme ça, vous êtes content ?cria-t-il.

OUI PARFAIT.

Calme toi Kyo, fit Shigure. Ne stresse pas voyons, après tout, on s'amuse !

On s'amuse, parle pour toi ! Je suis devenu une souris. Merci Tohru de porter mes vêtements.

Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de porter plein de choses, répondit-elle avec le sourire."

Ils arrivèrent enfin trois cases plus tard. Une nouvelle épreuve attendait nos amis. Une ombre se faisait distinguer au loin.

" -Oh mais c'est.., fit Shigure, les mains devant les yeux.

Oui, avec cette crète immense, cette couleur de cheveux rouge sang.., rajouta Yuki

Et ces terrifiants bouts de métal, renchérissa Kyo.

C'est une punk !conclua Shigure.

C'est ça qu'on doit affronter ?fit Kyo en riant."

La punk fixa alors Kyo et brandissa une chaîne HI-FI. Elle appuya sur un bouton et un son très puissant fit reculer nos amis qui se bouchaient les oreilles.

" -Cette fille est très forte, fit Yuki.

Oui, je ne peux rien faire à part me boucher les oreilles.

Au secours Maman, hurla Tohru."

Shigure s'avança face à la punk, appuya sur un bouton de la chaine et la jeune fille tomba par terre en s'étouffant.

" -C'était sa source de vie, et j'ai mis fin à ses souffrances.

Comment as-tu fait ça ?demanda Kyo.

Un écrivain doit savoir écrire dans une atmosphère calme et paisible, c'est pourquoi j'ai mes boules kies !

Dis plutôt que c'est surtout lorsqu'Ayame te raconte sa vie, fit Yuki.

Tiens, il n'est toujours pas réveillé d'ailleurs, demanda Shigure.

Ne change pas de sujet !s'exclama la souris.

C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd, rajouta le chien.

Bon, si on continuait, fit Kyo, tout en ralant."

Nos amis lancèrent à nouveau le dé. Cette fois-ci, c'était un vieil homme qui les attendait.

" -Pour franchir cette case, il faudra répondre à mon énigme. Qu'est ce qui invisible mais pourtant se voit ?

Hein, c'est quoi cette question tordue !s'exclama le chat.

Silence Kyo et réfléchit.

Ma Maman !cria Tohru.

...Mauvaise réponse, fit l'homme.

Il faut réfléchir un peu. Voyons, fit Shigure. C'est invisible mais pourtant, on le voit. Oh je sais, cria Shigure ! Le mot Invisible !

Hein ?fit Kyo et Yuki en même temps.

Si j'écris le mot invisible, c'est bien invisible, pourtant tout le monde le voit !

Ce n'est pas ça !fit le vieil homme.

Mais c'est aussi ça !

... Je veux bien l'admettre mais..

Il y avait plusieurs réponses, j'en ai dit une, laissez nous passer !

Euh.. C'est autorisé ?

IL A REPOND JUSTE, fit le maitre du jeu.

Alors passez.."

Nos amis relancèrent le dé et avancèrent à nouveau.

" -Ah que l'on est bien sur le dos de Kyo, fit Ayame.

Tu n'es pas censé dormir ?répondit le chat, très enervé.

Bah, je suis réveillé depuis longtemps, fit le serpent en baillant.

Quoi !Tu te fiches de moi ?hurla-t-il."

Il jetta violement Ayame par terre qui poussa un cri.

" -Je refuse de te porter plus longtemps !

Tu oserais Koko-kun ?

Oui !

KYO SI TU NE PORTES PAS AYAME JE CONTINUES DE LIRE TES POEMES."

Ayame était à présent à nouveau sur le dos de Kyo, il chantait doucement. Shigure utilisait son éventail pour se rafraichir. Une bonne soeur les attendait.

" -Je trouve ces épreuves vraiment très sympa, on a jamais à beaucoup se fatiguer avec eux, fit Shigure.

Oui, tu as raison, fit Ayame. La preuve, je n'ai pas marché une seule fois depuis le début du jeu."

La bonne soeur était entrain de prier. Tohru s'avança vers elle.

" -Bonjour ma soeur, pouvez vous nous laisser passer ?

Non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Tant que je serai là, vous ne pourrez pas, c'est la règle.

Kyo, va la frapper, fit Shigure et Ayame en coeur, sans la moindre pitié."

Le garçon se jetta sur la femme et tomba par terre, un mur avait protégée la none.

" -Dieu me protège mon enfant, tu ne pourras pas me toucher."

Shigure se gratta le crâne, tout comme Ayame. La vieille était intouchable. Shigure essaya de lui jeter son éventail mais le mur le stoppa. Soudain, un "pouf" se fit entendre et Yuki fit son apparition. Il venait de se retransformer en garçon.

" -OH MON DIEU, cria la vieille, avant de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque

Je ne savais pas que c'était si sensible que ça, les prudes.., fit Shigure, consterné.

Bon, je peux me rhabiller ?cria Yuki, très enervé."

Pendant ce temps, chez Shigure, l'éditrice Mi-chan cherchait désespérement celui-ci.

" -Monsieur Shigure ? Où êtes-vous ? Monsieur Shigure ! Tiens, la porte est ouverte, il se cache donc à l'intérieur ? Quel démon.."

Mi-chan entra alors dans la maison pour retrouver son écrivain.

" -Monsieur Shigure ? Je sais que vous êtes là ! Répondez moi !Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eu mes vingt pages ! Monsieur Shigure ? C'est quoi cette boîte de jeu qui traine par terre ?.."

" -Tiens, il fait nuit ?demanda Kyo.

C'est vrai, il fait bien sombre tout d'un coup, rajouta Tohru.

Mais..Le sol tremble ?"

Mi-chan soulevait la boîte et inspectait celle-ci. Après l'avoir secoué violement, elle la reposa par terre.

" -Drôle de jeu. Bon, je m'inquiète. La porte est ouverte, des fleurs sont par terre, l'odeur du café se fait sentir jusqu'ici. Il a peut être été kidnappé ! Vite, appellons la police."

Mi-chan se jeta sur le téléphone.

" -Peut être qu'il est parti en urgence.. Je m'inquiète peut être trop ! Oh un numéro, ah oui c'est la demeure principale de sa famille. Je vais téléphoner. Allô ? Bonjour, je suis l'éditrice de Shigure et..

Qui êtes-tu femme ?cria un homme.

Ne soyez pas si agressif, je viens de vous le dire.

Comment oses-tu m'apeller sur mon portable !

Ah.. J'ai trouvé le numéro à côté du téléphone de Shigure et..

Quoi !

Je suis chez lui là, il n'est pas chez vous !

JE NE PEUX PAS LAISSER PASSER CET AFFRONT. Je pars pour la maison de Shigure !cria Akito en éclatant son portable."

Il se jeta dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement. Qui était-donc cette femme et que faisait-elle chez Shigure ?Il devait en avoir le coeur net !

" -C'est drôle, fit Shigure mais j'ai comme la net impression que nous sombrons de plus en plus dans le n'importe quoi.."


	3. Encore des épreuves

**Voici voilà la suite de Soma Party I ! Nos amis continuent de progresser sur le plateau de jeu. Mais Akito semble vouloir se mêler à la partie ! Ahahaah. Mais avant de vous offrir la suite, le courrier des lecteurs sors ses lunettes et son air sérieux**

**MisssMalfoy : Ne t'inquiète pas, je gardes les poèmes de Kyo pour la fin, ahahaha**

**Karasu999, Lyskhat, Lice-chan, Dragonia Lucilius (j'espère que j'ai oublié personne) Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! Donc sans plus tarder la suite.**

Nos amis ont bel et bien progressé dans le long labyrinthe.

" J'en peux plus, j'al mal aux pieds, soupira Ayame"

"Tu te fiches de qui ?Je te portes depuis le début ?hurla Kyo."

"Ne t'enerves pas, rajouta Shigure. Après tu dégages de la chaleure et je ne supportes pas ça"

Il utilisa alors son eventail.

" Ce jeu est vraiment très primitif malgré tout, lança Yuki. On ne fait qu'avancer pour affronter des adversaires. Ils pourraient mettre des épreuves plus sportifs."

" TRES BIEN MERCI DE ME DONNER DES IDEES."

" Bravo Yuki, grâce à toi le maître des jeux à de nouvelles épreuves, fit Tohru."

" Et en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ?demanda Kyo."

" Moi j'y comprends rien. C'est un peu les vacances puisque c'est Koko-kun qui fait tout ici, hihihi."  
" FERME LA AYAME !cria le chat."

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors. Ils étaient arrivés à la nouvelle case. Un tremblement de terre se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent de la lave foncer vers eux. Ils se mirent alors à courrir.

" Ce n'est pas facile de courir en kimono !fit Shigure."

" Oui, je l'admets, fit Ayame."

" Au secours, je suis tombé, cria Tohru !"

" Attrappe ma main, fit Yuki."

Il se pencha alors et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se relever et Yuki ne s'arrêta pas de courir, ne faisant pas attention. Il traina ainsi la jeune fille sur le sol tout en courrant. Finalement, Shigure qui n'en pouvait plus s'arrêta.

" Oh non, moi je suis trop fatigué, j'arrête de courir, fit-il. "

" Non Shigure, cria Ayame !"

Celui-ci se jetta alors par terre au ralenti (C'était un effet de bullet-time) pendant que Tohru était toujours par terre. La lave arriva lentement sur Shigure qui se protégea (toujours au ralenti) et tomba brûtelement sur le pauvre garçon.

" NON !cria Ayame. Pas lui !"

" Oh.., fit Kyo. Shi..Non, je ne dois pas pleurer ! Je.. Shigure non !fit-il les larmes aux yeux."

" Ne pleurez pas, je suis vivant, fit-il avec le sourire en arrivant vers eux."

" Quoi ?cria le chat."

" Cette lave ne brûlait pas et étrangement dès que j'ai été touché, elle a disparu, fit le chien intrigué."

" NORMAL C'ETAIT UNE CASE BONUS"

" Hein ?demanda Kyo."

" VOUS AVIEZ LE DROIT D'AVANCER TANT QUE LA LAVE NE VOUS RATTRAPE PAS."

" J'ai pas compris, fit Tohru."

" Le plus important, c'est que je sois vivant, fit Shigure !"

" Oh je suis si content !cria Ayame"

Une ombre fit alors son apparition. C'était un immense troll que cette fois-ci nos amis allaient devoir affronter.

" Il a l'air terrifiant, fit Yuki. Il est enorme."

" Je pourrai peut être lui demander de nous laisser passer ?demanda Tohru qui se fit retenir par ses amis."

" Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, fit Ayame tristement. Moi qui voulais garder mon identité secrête."

Il s'avança alors et attrapa la pierre qui était au bout de son collier. Il se mit alors à briller et la pierre se transforma en sceptre.

" Au nom de la lune, moi Sailor Snake, je te demande de donner une famille à ce troll, ainsi qu'un métier et une assurance-vie ! Intègre le dans la société et trouve lui une passion !"

Une lumière enveloppa le troll. Il portait à présent un costume noir, des lunettes et tenait une valise dans ses mains.

" Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Grâce à vous, je suis enfin heureux."

" Ce n'est rien, fit Ayame. C'est mon devoir après tout !"

" J'ai pas tout compris, fit Tohru. Mais j'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien !"

" Ayame, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais un super héros, je ne le savais pas ! S'exclama Shigure."

" Moi non plus, mais je me suis dit qu'ici les règles ne devaient pas être les mêmes. Donc j'ai fait n'importe quoi et ça a marché !"

" Tu es brillant Ayame "

Ils avancèrent alors à nouveau de quelques cases lorsque le vieil homme de tout à l'heure les interpella.

" C'est l'heure de l'enigme !"

"Chouette, fit Tohru."

" Qu'est ce qui dans une automobile mais qui n'est pas dans une automobile, demanda-t-il."

" Ma maman, cria Tohru!"

" Non Tohru, il a dit dans, et pas "sous", expliqua Yuki."

" En effet, j'avais mal compris la question, dit-elle en souriant."

" Laissez moi réfléchir, fit Shigure. Je suis écrivain et j'ai déjà résolvé une enigme !"

" Oui, laissez le faire, répliqua Ayame, confiant."

" Je sais ! L'air !cria-t-il."

" Quoi ?demanda l'homme."

" Dans l'automobile, il y 'a de l'air, mais dans le mot automobile, il n'y a pas de R !"

" Cette réponse est aussi stupide que l'autre, soupira Yuki."

" C'est pas ça. Mais c'est ça aussi, je suis obligé d'accepter. Vous êtes vraimen très fort Monsieur Shigure !fit-il."

" Une fois de plus, la justice triomphe, s'exclama-t-il."

" HIPEE !rajouta Ayame."

" Bon, fermez là et continuons !"

Pendant ce temps, chez les Soma, la pauvre petite Mi-chan était seule. Elle se roulait par terre en pleurant lorsque la porte claqua.

" Qui, qui est là...?fit-elle timidement."

" Je suis le grand Akito, et toi qui es-tu ?"

" Je suis l'Editrice de Monsieur Shigure et vous n'êtes pas très grand je trouve."

" SILENCE ! Ou est Shigure ?"

" Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en pleurnichant. Il a disparu."

" Arrête de pleurer ou je te frappe !"

" Non !fit-elle en pleurant encore plus fort."

" Bon ça va, je ne te frapperai pas mais tait toi !"

" D'accord, snif, fit-elle en reniflant."

Akito inspecta alors la maison en jetant toutes les affaires dans un coin pour trouver le moindre petit indice. Il tomba alors sur le très mystérieux dé.

" Tiens tiens, mais c'est un dé !s'écria-t-il."

" Effectivement, vous avez une bonne vue. Mais en quoi allons retrouver Shigure avec ?"

" C'est vrai !"

Il jeta alors le dé en arrière. Une fumée les aspira alors.

" IL Y A UN NOUVEAU JOUEUR, lança le maître du jeu."

Akito était à présent dans le jeu. Comme la limite était de six joueurs, il partageait son corps avec Mi-chan. Ils étaient devenus un homme à deux têtes.

" Mais que se passe-t-il ?cria-t-elle."

" FERME LA ! Où est le responsible que je l'éclate ? En avant !Allez, bouge toi, je ne contrôle qu'une jambe !"

" Oui oui, snif, pardon.."

Ils se mirent alors en route pour rattraper nos amis qui eux n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé.


	4. Dernières Epreuves

**Voici la fin de Soma Party, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et qui ont ris à mon petit délire. C'est toujours un plaisir de délirer avec les personnages de Fruits Basket**

* * *

Nos amis étaient à présent sur une nouvelle case, ce qui signifiait un nouveau défit, une nouvelle épreuve, un..

" Ouais bon ça va on a compris !hurla Kyo."

" Crier sur le narrateur n'arrangera en rien notre situation Koko-kun, fit Ayame."

" Cesse de m'appeller comme ça !hurla le chat à nouveau."

" Taisez vous, on va avoir droit à notre nouvelle épreuve !s'exclama Yuki."

Nos amis attendèrent, attendèrent. Et finalement ils décidèrent d'attendre encore un peu.

" Il ne se passe rien, fit Kyo."

" Regardez ! Là haut ! S'exclama Tohru."

" C'est la Lune me semble-t-il fit Yuki."

" Je me sens..bizarre..fit Shigure."

" Ca me rapelle une vieille légende qui disait que les nuits de Pleine Lune la personne possedée par l'esprit du chien se mettait à baver, à attraper des poils, à perdre la tête et se comportait comme un loup-garou assoifé de sang !"

" C'est une blague ?demanda Yuki."

" Je ne..crois pas..fit Shigure qui avait doublé de volume."

" Oh mon dieu Monsieur Shigure s'est fait manger par un ours !hurla Tohru."

" C'est lui qui se transforme, et c'est un loup, pas un ours ! Lança Kyo."

" Ecoutez, je propose qu'on s'éloigne le plus rapidement d'ici car..., fit Yuki."

" Yuki ! Monsieur Ayame est parti en courant depuis déjà au moins dix minutes !lança Tohru."

" Vite, je ne retiendrai..pas..le monstre qui sommeille en moi.."

" Yuki, on peut pas avancer ! Un mur invisible nous bloque le passage !cria Kyo."

" Mais où est parti Ayame ?demanda le garçon."

" Monsieur Ayamee est parti dans le décor..expliqua la jeune fille."

" ... Bon ben, vite, allons nous cacher ! Mais Shigure, ne nous suit pas !"

" Je veux pas rester tout seul, comprend moi Yuki !"

" Mais si tu restes avec nous, tu vas tous nous bouffer, hurla le chat."

" Allez, soyez sympa !"

Finalement, le pauvre homme s'arrêta, épuisé. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru retrouvèrent Ayame.

" Comment on va faire pour s'en sortir cette fois ?demanda Kyo."

" Apparement, Shigure est l'ennemi à abattre. Donc on va le tuer, lança Yuki."

" Tu n'es pas sérieux voyons petit frère ?"

" Si pourquoi ?"

" Euh.. Mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen !s'exclama Tohru."

" Elle a raison, je peux peut être me transformer à nouveau en Sailor Serpent !"

" Je..me sens bizarre à mon tour, s'exclama Kyo."

" Ca me rapelle une vieille légende familiale qui raconte que la personne possedée par l'esprit du chat devient un gros insecte les soirs de Pleine Lune..."

" Quoi !s'exclama Kyo. Mais on m'a jamais raconté cette légende !"

" Je vous ai retrouvé !cria Shigure, complêtement transformé qui venait d'arriver."

Le petit groupe se mit à hurler. Ils se mirent à tourner autour d'un arbre avec Shigure-garou qui leur courrait derrière. Kyo se transforma alors en sauterelle et attaqua Shigure. Les deux créatures se tapèrent dessus pour finalement tomber tout les deux K.O.

" Fiouh, c'est terminé, soupira Yuki."

" Mais je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de la légende du.."

Ayame se fit alors assomer par la souris.

" Bon, résumons la situation. Shigure, Kyo et mon frère sont assomés. Nous sommes perdus..au beau milieu d'une jungle. Je ne vois plus les cases et il fait complêtement nuit. La situation ne peut pas être pire."

Le corps de Yuki fut enveloppé de fumée. La tête du garçon toma par terre, il ne restait plus rien de son corps.

" J'ai rien dit.., soupira le garçon."

" IL NE FAUT JAMAIS SORTIR DU JEU, hurla le maître du jeu."

" Je savais pas, soupira la souris."

" Mon pauvre Yuki. Viens, je vais te porter à présent. Je vais réveiller les autres et on va continuer !"

" Mais ils ne sont plus en loup-garou ?"

" Euh, je sais pas si Kyo était vraiment un loup mais non ! Il n'y a plus de lune !Il n'y a plus de nuit ! On a réussi !"

" Pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir perdu son corps ?"

" PARCE QUE."

Finalement, Tohru mit la tête de Yuki entre ses bras, réveilla Kyo, Ayame et Shigure et tous ensemble tentèrent de retrouver le chemin.

"Oh non, je crois qu'on est perdu !fit Tohru. On ne pourra jamais plus rentrer et je ne pourrai jamais plus aller laver la tombe de ma Maman !Surtout que la mousse commence à pousser !C'est affreux !"

"Tohru, soupira Shigure, ça fait une journée qu'on est coincée ici et tu paniques que maintenant ?"

" Oh toi ferme là, hurla Kyo. T'as rien à lui dire !"

" Ne sois pas si agressif Kyo, lança Ayame. Moi je commence aussi à en avoir assez. Je n'ai pas pris de bain, pas fait de manicure, j'ai des vêtements à préparer et je n'ai pas pu me coiffer une seule fois. Je n'ai plus de fleurs et ça ne brille plus quand je fais mon sublime regard."

" Arrêtez de vous plaindre, il ne me reste plus que la tête à moi.."

Soudain, ils virent la route avec des cases qu'ils avaient déjà croisé. Ils avaient tourné en rond. Une voix familière se fit entendre.

" Monsier SHIGURE !"

" SHIGURE !"

" Aaah, mon éditricte et Akito, la fusion des deux personnes que j'évite le plus !soupira Shigure."

" Ils vienent nous sauver !cria Ayame. Je veux des crèmes, des bains et des brosses à dent par pitié !"

" Yuki !Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ! Tourne à droite, stupide femme !hurla Akito."

" Monsieur Shigure ! Il n'arrête pas de me crier dessus depuis le début !"

" VOICI A PRESENT UNE DERNIERE EPREUVE."

" Déjà ?demanda Yuki."

" OUI. L'AUTEUR N'A PLUS D'IDEES. MAIS LA DERNIERE EPREUVE SERA LA PLUS DURE. VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR AFFRONTER CHACUN VOTRE PLUS GRANDE PEUR !"

Une grosse flaque de boue arriva alors sur nos amis qui reculèrent. Un chose se forma à l'heure.

" Une créature de boue !fit Kyo. Mais qui doit l'affronter ?"

" Je crois que c'est moi, soupira Ayame. Quelle heure.. Mais je suis cessé faire quoi ?"

" Lui prouver que tu n'as pas peur !expliqua Shigure."

" Mais comment ?"

" Essaye de le toucher, fit Yuki."

" Ah ça jamais ! Je refuse ! Plutôt mourir !"

" Pense aux autres Ayame !cria Yuki."

" Et depuis quand un roi doit penser aux autres ! La boue, c'est bon pour la peau mais celle là n'a pas l'air super. Je vois un pneu qui dépasse. Et y'a des morceaux de légumes. Mais cette créature est affreuse, où l'avez vous trouvé !"

" J'AI JUSTE EU A DONNER VIE A CE QU'IL Y DANS VOTRE POUBELLE."

" Super, je préfère mourir, aaah je veux pas !hurla Ayame."

Akito le poussa alors brutalement dans le gros tas de vase et Ayame fut contraint de plonger dedans.

" Ce crétin nous fait perdre notre temps !lança le chef."

Une lumière fit disparaitre Ayame qui se retrouva alors dans le salon Soma couvert de boue.

" Ils vont me le payer !"

" ATTENTION, LE PROCHAIN SERA KYO."

Un homme s'avança alors, munit de lunettes et d'un livre rose avec un petit coeur. Il se mit à lire.

" Journal intime de Kyo Soma. Hier j'ai fait un étrange rêve avec plein de fleurs. Dans ce rêve, il y avait Yuki qui était tout nu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, mais maintenant je ne peux plus le regarder comme avant."

" ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE CE TRUC !hurla le chat. Et j'ai jamais écrit ça !"

" Oh si, lança l'homme. Enfin, on l'a écrit pour toi. Mais tu n'en penses pas moins. C'est ça lorsqu'on est une star du Yaoi."

" Je m'en fous, arrêtez ça tout de suite !"

Akito assoma alors Kyo.

" Continuez ! Et vite !"

Kyo se retrouva alors avec Ayame.

" Ayame..vengeons nous !"

A l'intérieur du jeu, il commençait à pleuvoir.

" Tiens, c'est bizarre, fit Shigure. Il pleut."

Ayame et Kyo avaient placé le plateau de jeux à l'intérieur d'une baignoire qu'ils étaient entrain de remplir.

" Aahaha, pour avoir abimé mon si beau visage !"

" Et moi pour avoir dévoilé ma vie privée !"

Des fleurs et des lapins tombaient du ciel. Malgré la tempête qui venait petit à petit, il y avait comme une ambiance de paix ici. C'était la plus grande peur d'Akito.

" Je deviens fou ! Arrêtez ça !"

Un gros nounours s'avança alors vers lui, voulant lui faire un câlin.

" Aaah non !"

Il attrapa une tronçonneuse, découpa l'ours et tout les lapins et retourna alors dans la maison. Mi-chan retrouva alors tout son corps. Akito fait alors sa réapparition.

" Quoi ?Mais je croyais être rentré !"

" Mi-chan, c'est votre plus grande peur, ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est une illusion !lança Shigure.

" Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas avoir peur de ce sâle type !

Elle attrapa la tronçonneuse et le découpa. Elle retourna alors à son tour dans le salon des Soma. Shigure avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il était obligé d'affronter son pire cauchemar : préparer son repas soi-même. Finalement, il termina de faire sa soupe et retourna dans le salon. La peur de Tohru était entrain de se matérialiser.

" Je suis pas mécontent d'être rentré, soupira Shigure."

" Moi aussi, lança Mi-chan !"

" Tiens, mais que fait Akito par terre, coupé en rondelles ?demanda Shigure. Et où est Kyo et Ayame ?"

Dans la salle de bains.

" Aahaha, crevez tous !cria le chat !"

" Oui ! Mourrez sous les odres de votre roi !"

Shigure se gratta alors la tête.

" Mais que font Yuki et Tohru ?"

A l'intérieur du jeu, Tohru marchait tranquillement tout en portant la tête de Yuki.

" C'est malin, soupira Yuki."

" De quoi ?demanda-t-elle."

" QUE TA PLUS GRANDE PEUR SOIT DE RESTER COINCER ICI POUR LA VIE...Comment veux-tu qu'on affronte ça !"

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis rangèrent le jeu dans le grenier. Yuki et Tohru restèrent à vie dans le jeu. L'auteur n'avait pas assez d'idées pour les faire sortir. Heureusement que Shigure avait réussi à empêcher Kyo et Ayame de noyer le jeu.

" Ce n'est pas que l'auteur n'a plus d'idée, soupira la souris. C'est qu'il ne nous aime pas !cria-t-il."

" N'IMPORTE QUOI."

**FIN.**


End file.
